All I Want For Christmas Is You
by tinkbday
Summary: This is a Kid X OC Christmas-inspired One Shot. Kid is hosting a Christmas party at Death Manor this year, and he has an interesting surprise planned for one of his companions.


**All I Want For Christmas Is You **

**(Kid X OC)**

**_***Author's note***_**

**Mel is my OC. I don't own Soul Eater or any part of it. I just own this story and the character called Mel.**

**I challenged my friend to a Christmas-themed One Shot fanfiction contest, and this is the result. We had all day to plan, but only one hour to write. I hope you enjoy what I came up with for my entry!**

Footsteps sounded on the rooftop. Kid sat up in bed.

"What could that be?" he thought to himself.

Kid was hosting a Christmas party at Death Manor that year. He had a very special gift in mind for someone dear to him and he couldn't think of any better way to present it than around all of their closest friends. And so that was why Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, and his girlfriend, Mel, were all bunking in his guest rooms that snowy, holiday night.

Kid sat up and looked at the clock in the center of the opposite wall. 5:07 AM. Technically Christmas morning. With a sigh, the reaper rolled out of bed and went to the window to investigate. Seeing nothing of concern, he returned to bed.

*CRASH*

He shot up and headed downstairs to look into this himself. No need to bother his weapons or any of the others so early in the morning.

As he reached the end of the staircase, he caught sight of an odd looking figure covered in soot, his pink hair spilling out of a faded red Santa hat.

"Crona?" Kid asked astounded. "What on earth are you doing climbing down my chimney in that ridiculous getup? You've completely ruined the symmetry of the floor with all that dust!"

Crona tentatively let go of the sack he was carrying and pushed his hat up higher on his head to reveal a deep crimson blush.

"S-sorry Kid. I just... Wanted to bring some... Some presents," he stuttered shyly. "Maka loves Christmas..." His blush turned a violent shade of red.

Just then a cacophony of sounds were heard from upstairs. Footfalls sounded on the stairs and shouts of all pitches resonated through the spacious manor.

"It's Christmas, Liz!"

"This is going to be the coolest morning ever."

"WA-HOO! I can't wait for everyone to see what BIG gifts they got from this BIG guy!"

"Be careful Black Star! That railing wasn't meant for that!"

Soon everyone had gathered in the living room. Even Lord Death had joined the group to see the festivities. Maka helped Crona up and together they distributed his gifts, all wrapped sloppily, but lovingly, in colorful tissue paper. Liz and Tsubaki made everyone hot chocolate while the remaining gifts that had been under the tree were divvied up accordingly by the pink-haired Santa Claus and his elf. The lights of the tree twinkled softly as each Meister and Weapon opened their gifts in turn, as per Kid's instructions.

Mel and Kid sat together huddled under Mel's favorite blanket as Patty opened the last present, a pair of giraffe slippers from Maka and Soul. Kid smiled into Mel's soft blonde hair and tried gain some confidence before nodding to Liz.

"Hey, Kid," Liz began, on cue, "I think one of the ornaments is asymmetrical." She pointed at a heart box ornament slightly off center in the middle section of the tree. The lights bounced off it's tiny hook, making it shimmer.

Mel offered, "I'll get it." Kid pretended to object, but she kissed him on the nose jokingly to stop him. "No meltdowns on Christmas!"

She reached for the ornament and noticed the clasp. "When did you get this Kid? I don't remember it from last year."

She opened the lock and looked inside. She gazed down at the brilliant diamond ring, shocked. It was perfectly symmetrical. One diamond sat elegantly in the center and two smaller ones framed it on either side.

Mel turned around to look at Kid who was blushing furiously. He got down on one knee and said, "Melody Greene, I, um, I love you. And I don't know where I'd be without you. I don't think I can live without you. Mel-" his voice broke as tears pricked his eyes. He hurriedly wiped them away. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my, my bride?"

Mel's cheeks felt hot and her mouth hung open in a soft O. Tears pooled in her eyes, and she kissed him as if for the very first time.

"Yes."


End file.
